


Witch's Heart, The Final Route

by Yenatic_Osiria



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blue Star Entertainment, Blue Star IZ, F/M, Horror, Multi, Romance, Rpg Maker - Freeform, Rpg Maker Horror, Suspense, Witch's heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenatic_Osiria/pseuds/Yenatic_Osiria
Summary: It's the final loop and much to Noel's surprise the others began to loop with their memories. With a brief explanation the others come to understand that unless the contract is actualized or relinquished that they can't leave. With only Sirius and Noel to turn to for trust, Claire is stuck in a less than ideal situation.





	1. Escape

Ashe stifled a crazed giggle as he locked eyes with both Claire and Sirius at the other end of the room. The long table in Sirius’s room stood between them and the teal braided male.   
  
“Miss Claire, Miss Claire! You haven’t spent much time with me lately. What happened to our shortcake project, Miss Claire?” The reflection of something metallic was in Ashe’s hand and he just continued to giggle to himself.  
  
“Don’t you still want my help looking for the Witch’s Heart?~” His grin was a twisted one as his eyes narrowed on her shivering form behind Sirius.  
  
Moments ago, Claire had burst into Sirius’s room a hysterical mess explaining that both Wilardo and Ashe had seemed to lose their sense of rational thought. Each of them were, out to kill her for their own reasons to get their hands on the Witch’s Heart for their respective wishes.   
  
This entire situation rubbed Sirius the wrong way, seeing the cuts littered across Claire’s limbs and seeing that lovely dress he had lent her torn.   
  
Gritting his teeth, Sirius rose his nose upwards and sneered at Ashe. “Have you entirely lost any sense you could have possibly had? What could be so important as to kill Claire? You’re spouting nonsense Ashe. Cease your fruitless efforts at once or I’ll throw you out that window on the second floor!” He was shakily gripping the axe that Claire had managed to hand him before Ashe lockpicked his way into the room.  
  
She was much too soft for her own good, even in self defense she didn’t do any lethal damage to Ashe. As strong of a woman as she was, she didn’t even put forth the full effort to slow down his efforts towards her, nearly as much as she could have.   
  
_How utterly irritating. Even as an unrefined gorilla of a woman, she seems to be not so useful in any fights unless it’s against a demon._  Sirius clicked his tongue at the mere thought.  
  
Ashe chuckled, “Stop…? Stop what? You expect me to just drop everything when I’m already this close?! That scuffle with Wilardo proved to be more than annoying and you plan to still stand in my way?” Twirling a scalpel in his hand flicking his wrist to show three, he tossed them in the direction of the two.   
  
Sirius turned quickly and dragged Claire to the ground, having her under him. All to just avoid the knives. In any other situation the thought to do such a thing wouldn’t have crossed his mind. Though Sirius had made a promise to Noel to help keep Claire alive.  _Curse him for dragging me into another one of their antics!_  
  
Normally Claire would be embarrassed but she was so shaken that she didn’t have the luxury to dwell on it.   
  
In a few simple strides, Ashe was above them and he grabbed Sirius’s hair, yanking him upwards. “Did you really think that would work for long?” Laughter again as he pulled Sirius up harder brandishing another scalpel to Sirius’s neck.   
  
In the door way a familiar figure clad in red, took aim at Ashe and shot him square in the temple. The body falling limp immediately and allowing Sirius to regain his composure.   
  
“I would have liked to pay him back properly for everything he did earlier, but I don’t have the time.” Wilardo chided casually.  
  
Sirius stayed low to the ground with Claire and he ushered her quickly behind one of the bookshelves with him before Wilardo could see where they went.   
  
His hand was shaking as he kept a finger to Claire’s lips, his sharp red eyes were trained in the direction of Wilardo’s voice and footsteps.   
  
Claire didn’t dare make a sound or even fidget, she was never the type to really sit still but with Sirius’s closeness and the present situation, it wasn’t exactly a problem.   
  
Sirius had her pinned flush against the bookshelves as Wilardo looked under the table and then scanned the room.  
  
Another pair of rushed footsteps entered the room, followed by a scuffle and a hard thud to the floor. When all was silent the two heard a familiar but welcome voice.  
  
“It’s alright. He’s incapacitated…for the moment. Come, I’ll lock him in here.” It was Noel’s voice.  
  
The two came out from behind the book case and Sirius very quickly ushered Claire outside so she wouldn’t have to look at the bodies.   
  
Noel quickly locked and bared the door with a chair from the room before turning to them and beginning to walk the hallway towards the front room.  
  
He stopped briefly by the door where Sirius would normally have Claire’s diary hidden in and turned to the two of them.   
  
Noel’s kind smile reflected in both pairs of Red and then Blue eyes. “You have to get out of here without me.”  
  
Claire’s chest was tight as soon as she heard Noel’s words. “L..Leave you behind…? No…No I won’t!”  
  
Noel forced a smile for Claire and his gaze wandered to Sirius. “You need to look after her for me now…Alright? Will you do this for me, Sirius?”   
  
Sirius’s expression was a mix of disdain and anger. Why had Noel lied to them? The acceptance in Noel’s tone, he was prepared for this! Of all the reckless and selfless acts from Noel so far, this one had to be top tier.   
  
His hand whipped out fast and grasped firmly around Claire’s wrist. In any normal circumstance, she could over turn his advances in an instant. Though at that moment she was too emotional to rationally consider her options. “We’re going now, Claire. You’re just making this burden harder for him to bear. He’s doing this for you.”  
  
With a firm tug and a burst of adrenaline he began to drag her behind him. Damn it, Damn him! He had the audacity to make a promise to my face about getting out together and alive, but he knew from the start that it wouldn’t happen!  
  
Claire looked back, tears blurring her vision. “Noel… Noel, please! Come with us!” Her voice as loud as it was, eventually had been drowned out by the tremors spreading through the mansion.   
  
Her head was spinning with the information he had told them earlier. That Noel was bound to hell and couldn’t leave Grandma Dorothy’s house. That he was her Patricia from back then. What haunted her was the thought that because of the contract surrounding the Witch’s Heart, this mansion and the land around it belonged to the demons. It was no wonder that there were so many fantasy spaces and that Rouge and the others didn’t seem the least bit remorseful about contorting the mansion to their will.   
  
Sirius noticed a flash of red in his peripheral and spun around, swinging Claire behind him, serving as her shield. “Wilardo, you still haven’t dropped your crusade? Ashe is already dead because of his crazed antics, and you plan to still go after Claire!?”  
  
The pistol in Wilardo’s hand was aimed at the two of them. Ashe had put him through some hell in their fight, it was a miracle he could move as fast as he could right now. Not to mention what Noel just did to him a moment ago. Though with the context of his curse, this was nothing. In truth, he was very fond of the two of them. There was just no way they could understand his situation, nor could they continue on with him. The two would die, whether natural circumstance or not was entirely up in the air.  
  
“Sirius, don’t get involved.” He would like to give Sirius the option to leave but he’d shoot him if needed.   
  
Sirius’s hand trembled faintly, it was so slight that only Claire noticed. “How much more do you outsiders intend to take away from me?! First Dorothy, then my home, Noel and now you intend to take the last person of any significance to me?!”   
  
His face was flushed as soon as he shouted the end of his comment. To think he would ever openly admit the importance of both Noel and Claire.   
  
Wilardo took the safety off the pistol and fired a test shot past Sirius’s cheek. “Next time. I won’t miss.”  
  
Claire clutched her chest and yelled, “Both of you stop it! If we don’t leave soon then escape won’t even be possible anymore! Look! The door is wide open. We can all just leave. Wilardo just come with us. What’s the point of using the Witch’s heart for a negative wish? Why would you want one?!”  
  
There was an ache in Wilardo’s chest. Claire had never not been genuine with her words. Such kindness and Naiveté, ignorance was absolute bliss for her. This much was evident. “I just have to keep you from leaving. Whether it’s killing you for the Witch’s Heart or waiting for you to die so I can rip it out of your chest!”  
  
_It has to be this way Claire. Perhaps, in another life under different circumstance we could have done things differently._  As he was about to release another bullet, a familiar tall blonde knocked him right into the wall so the two could pass.   
  
Noel gave the two a strained smile, “The two of you need to go. I can hold him.”  
  
Tears cascaded down Claire’s cheeks again, she was losing all of her friends, new and old one by one. The flames she had rekindled with Noel were short-lived and it was just too cruel. The feelings she was realizing for the two men risking everything for her did not make this any easier. The thought of losing just one of them was shattering any resolve she had for the situation.  
  
Sirius tugged her wrist hard and broke into another sprint with her trailing behind him. He could calm her down later, there wasn’t any time. According to what Noel had shared with them, the structure of the mansion was collapsing in every sense of the word. If they didn’t get out they’d be trapped in Hell, the house and everyone in it was to be dragged there as was the terms of the contract upon completion. Though things had become complicated, if the contract was not used but revoked then the mansion would crumble and disappear. Claire of course had renounced the contract, but the Witch’s Heart still resided in her chest atleast until she was able to make it outside.  
  
Noel watched them go briefly, locking eyes with Claire and smiling until he directed his gaze back to Wilardo. “You will not touch them. You will not hurt Claire.”   
  
He had Wilardo’s wrist pinned to the wall and he slammed it once to disarm him. As the gun clattered to the floor, Noel nudged it away with his foot before lifting Wilardo off his feet. “You’re going to stay here with me.”  
  
Wilardo gave him a smug grin past his bloody face, his arm raised to grasp Noel’s hands. The other arm rose but he had drawn a somewhat large knife and tried to plunge it into Noel’s shoulder.  
  
Noel twisted out of the way, dropping him for just a moment before kicking him and drawing his own knife.   
  
Claire glanced back at them as her and Sirius were just approaching the door. Tears blurred her eyes as she watched Noel and Wilardo fight. Upon exiting the mansion, the entryway began to shrink, warping and contorting unusually.   
  
Claire fell to her knees, clutching her chest and sobbing. She couldn’t will herself to move,  _I left him there. How could I just leave him there?!_  
  
Noel with a struggle had successfully stalled Wilardo and upon that realization his eyes glimmered with a sense of pride.   
  
When Wilardo noticed the two had gotten out, he stopped trying to attack him and shot an Icey glare at the blonde above him. “You satisfied?”  
  
Noel just smiled and simply walked away from him over to the front room window. He watched Sirius kneel and put his hands on Claire’s shoulders in an attempt to console her.   
  
“Claire…let Sirius make you happy.  Let him realize that dream you told me in that fantasy space.” Tears pricked his eyes and one grazed down his cheek and down onto his suit coat, as the mansion neared the end of its deterioration.   
  
Wilardo watched the two from the doorway and hesitated,  _Do I even deserve to leave?_  He glanced over to Noel who made no move to stop him as he was more invested in watching Claire and Sirius.  
  
Claire looked back at the mansion through swollen eyes and noticed Wilardo there, his knife and gun were no longer out as he just stood there silently. Her hand shakily raised as she reached out to him.   
  
“Just please. You can leave now too. Come with us.” Her eyes trailed over to Noel’s figure in the window and her heart shattered upon seeing him begin to cry.   
  
Noel’s head snapped over to Wilardo as the two locked eyes. He could see no visible hostile intent, so with a quick stride he was upon him in an instant and shoved the shorter male hard out the front door. Immediately after, the entry way closed, and the mansion vanished as if it had never been there to begin with.   
  
Wilardo had looked up just in time to see Noel smiling at himself, Sirius and Claire as the mansion disappeared.  
  
The three sat in a firm long silence before Wilardo hesitantly looked over to the two of them. His hand reached up to rub the back of his head. “Is it, too late for that talk you offered me..?”  
  
His question was aimed at Claire, but he couldn’t manage to hold her gaze with his own.   
  
She shot up nearly knocking Sirius on his ass, bolted over to Wilardo and hugged him, her sobs muffling in his hoodie.  
  
The hand behind Wilardo’s head dropped and he kept them both at his sides to hold himself up from his spot on the ground. “Hey, I’m fine. There isn’t a need for that.”  
  
Sirius clicked his tongue walking over and smacking Wilardo upside the back of his head. “You’re a damned moron, you hear me?! Quit trying to handle everything by yourself!”  
  
Wilardo gave Sirius a soft glare but caved between both Claire’s sobs and Sirius’s attempt to show he was sincere.   
  
The contract was forfeited and the hunt for the Witch’s heart was over. So where would they go from here?


	2. Clear Skys and Flower Buds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after the escape Claire is quite depressed from the events of the mansion. The three regained their memories of the loops and Claire even regained her memories of the past. How will Sirius and Wilardo handle a melancholy Claire?

The upcoming weeks after the events of the mansion had held considerable weight in Claire’s mind. Her usually bubbly behavior had been shifted to one of melancholy. Wilardo and Sirius seemed to notice immediately and would converse with each other as Claire worked on building branching rooms off her small cabin.

Sirius held the tip of his chin and his other hand crossed over his midsection while he mused to the dark-haired immortal across from him. “If something doesn’t give soon then I’m not entirely sure how long it will be until she breaks again.”

He clicked his tongue, “Doesn’t she understand that she isn’t the only person to have lost someone? I often catch the sounds of her sobs late in the evening. But that woman still has the audacity to force a smile at the both of us if we attempt to console her!”

A blush was dusting Sirius’s cheeks, he was clearly frustrated, but it seemed to be more than that. Wilardo had been sitting across from him, quietly letting Sirius’s words sink in with his hands in his hoodie pocket. “Mourning will take time for each of us, people deal with loss differently. Unfortunately, I’m just more accustomed to it than the two of you.”

Leaning back further in his chair, he allowed his eyes to wander over to the window above the sink in the kitchen. He would often catch glimpses of Claire there. While originally in the mansion the two had grown close, he later learned he needed to commit her murder to achieve his death.

Though now, such things didn’t matter. It’s not like he ever truly wanted any of them dead. Well Ashe being the exception. Through observation he had quickly gathered that he perhaps wouldn’t be able to gain Claire’s affections considering she had feelings for two others. Now he could try of course but Wilardo felt he didn’t deserve her radiance as a partner and why would he ever deserve her? Especially after attempting to kill them both, they had been more than kind to him.

 He felt they had no real reason to tolerate him as ready as they were. Now his relationship with Sirius was rocky but Claire readily accepted him as soon as he was out the mansion door. Why was she always hugging him so much? She had even hugged Sirius and Noel before. Wilardo could only imagine the disturbing expression Ashe would have had if she had tried to hug him. Just the thought cause crawling along his spine.

Wilardo was still staring towards the window. “You know Sirius, I don’t think I saw her eat yet today.”

Sirius froze, his jaw tensing as he pushed up quickly from his spot at the table and stormed to the kitchen muttering curses and frustrated musings to himself. How was Claire always so reckless when she did anything at all? “Wilardo, if you could go outside for the moment. I don’t really care what you do but I need to work on some sort of meal.”

Wilardo blinked and then smirked smugly, “Sure thing boss, I’ll watch her.”

Sirius’s hands stopped, and he whipped around to look at him with a pointed finger as Wilardo was already attempting to leave. “N-Now see here! I said nothing of the sort, you hear me?!”

Wilardo just grinned over his shoulder with a chuckle before opening the front door. “Sure sure~”

 With that he stepped outside and went around the side of the house where Claire was working. He studied her movements and it was evident to him that she was working through exhaustion.

With a deep sigh he strode over and placed his hand lightly on her shoulder. “Claire, how about you take a break. I was going to work more on the garden for that flower shop I plan to open.”

She paused blinking at him before setting down the wood she was holding. “O-ok I’ll help you!” Claire forced a tired smile for him.

His chest tightened, and he lead her over towards the soil patch he had been working on for the past few weeks. The accumulated seeds between both Claire and himself made it simple to start. Plus, the three of them had quite abit of money from during and before the events of the mansion. For now, Wilardo intended to bring in some income with a floral shop while Sirius would try to sell talismans.

As for Claire, they haven’t really pushed her to pursue anything yet. Wilardo knelt with Claire and began working on the soil, watering the small sprouts.

Sirius was standing in the doorway of the cabin watching the two. He clenched his jaw and folded his arms tightly across his chest. _Damn it, even now her smiles weren’t as bright as they once were_. His face lit up, _D-Damn her! Invading my thoughts like this! It’s her fault that I’m so worried about her in the first place._

He cleared his throat, “Come inside I’ve prepared some food.”

Claire looked up at him and she tensed, “O-Oh no I completely forgot to make breakfast for both of you! I’m so sorry!” She strode her way over to him and gave Sirius a tight squeeze.

His cheeks lit up and his voice stuttered as he tried to pry her arms from him. “R-Release me this instant.”

She gave him a faint smile as she let go, her hand reaching up and patting his hair. “Thank you for making food.”

He was still flustered, “Bah, what did you expect? You need to eat, Claire!” Sirius ushered her inside and pressed down on her shoulders, so she would sit at the table.

Sirius muttered to himself barely loud enough for her to catch his statement. “You’re so reckless, it’s irritating how much you make me worry for you.”

Claire’s expression lit up and she leaned her head back, giving him one of her radiant smiles. “I’m sorry, Sirius.”

Wilardo entered the cabin passing the two of them to go wash his hands.

Sirius set a plate piled high with waffles, topped with both strawberries and blueberries. “Now eat! I’ll not have you skipping meals anymore. It’s unbecoming of you.”

The two boys sat down to enjoy their own food.

Claire was practically swooning over her meal, taking a bite and relishing in the flavor. “They’re so sweet!”

Both Wilardo and Sirius watched Claire’s expression, seeing that familiar radiant smile they knew so well. For the first time in a matter of weeks, her old self leaked through.

It was a breath of fresh air for them both, the stress of worrying over her had been excruciating.

The three enjoyed their meal and afterwards Sirius pulled Claire aside while Wilardo worked on the dishes in the kitchen.

Dragging her to his room and shutting the door behind her, before she could so much as get a word out she felt a pair of arms around her waist and a head burying into her shoulder where she stood. His chest was flush against her back and the two stood there silently.

When Claire attempted to glance at him, Sirius’s sharp tongue dissuaded her. “Don’t. I would like to atleast attempt to keep my dignity for the time being.”

Nerves clutched his chest as his grip on her tightened. “He’d be heartbroken if your smile died with him. Since it was breaking mine.” The statement was so soft that she nearly missed it.

Deciding not to verbally acknowledge it, she reached her hand back and pat his hair.

They stood like this for a long while before he moved his hand up to grip her chin, tilting her face towards him so he could clumsily steal a kiss.

It was so impulsive that it was almost charming. Claire’s heart fluttered in her chest, her eyes closing as she returned the kiss.  

He pulled away breathless and looked away from her immediately when he caught her staring.

“W-Why are you looking at me that way?” One of his hands was still loosely rested on her waist. Either he forgot it was there or he wasn’t quite ready to let her go yet.

Claire grinned mischievously as he faced her again, she turned quickly to face him, grabbing a handful of his shirt and gave him a long smooch.

Sirius’s heart nearly burst from his chest at her actions, his face was cherry red as the blush climbed quickly to the tips of his ears. When she finally pulled back, he was breathless again and utterly flustered. He happened to be at a loss for words, his usual kurt behavior melting over this interaction.

Claire brought the back of her hand to her lips to stifle a giggle, there was that smile again. It did nothing to help with Sirius’s blush.

“W-Why are you laughing?” Nerves were eating away at him, but it was reassuring to see her smile and hear her laugh.

“Oh nothing, you’re just adorable!” Her hands moved to cup his face, gently squishing his cheeks.

His eyes glanced off to the side and he shifted his weight to his right foot. “W-What are you raving about now?”

This time she leaned up kissing his forehead and then smiled at him, her hands dropping to her sides.

Sirius paused before quickly turning, but not completely away from her, half facing the door. He lightly cleared his throat, “I’m going to make myself some tea.”

“Sirius.” Her voice was so gentle that it stopped him in his tracks.

His gaze wandered back over to her. “Yes? What is it?”

“About what you said back at the mansion.” Claire smiled sweetly up at him, “I love you too!”

His blush returned, “Y-Yes well… I-I’m going to make that tea now.” Sirius quickly left the room but as the door shut behind him he couldn’t wipe his triumphantly smug grin off his face. _Of course, you love me, who wouldn’t?_

He strode towards the kitchen to brew his tea.

Outside, Wilardo was focused on the gardening, the dark-haired male heaving a sigh as he mumbled, “Noel. Come on out.”

With a shimmer Noel appeared next to him, the tall blonde male squatted next to Wilardo.

Wilardo narrowed his eyes briefly at him before returning to handle his flowers. “So, when exactly do I get to tell them that you aren’t gone?”

Noel held a thoughtful expression as his shimmery faint appearance was weak in the sunlight. “It may be inevitable since you plan to never use the contract you made with me. Of which, I never had the chance to properly thank you.”

Wilardo just shrugged, “I knew you would agree to it since the contract partner would never change and you would get to be near both Claire and Sirius again.”

His sharp gold eyes narrowed once again. “Though what I didn’t expect was the fact that you haven’t come forth to them at all.”

He took in the Blonde’s silence as a confirmation to continue. “You’re truly fine with how things are now? She has her memories back, and she’s alive. This is more than you could have wanted but you just insist on playing the role of being unreachable.”

Wilardo had clutched his own thighs as he spoke, leaning back with a firm expression. “I didn’t take you as a coward, especially regarding your actions that night.”

Noel’s expression was one of melancholy as he gave Wilardo an empty smile. “I am not her prince.”

Wilardo glared at him. “And you get to decide that? Noel, I made a contract with you the same evening once the other two were asleep. You know how much this has affected her and you truly believe you’re doing what’s best?”

Noel’s features took on a firm and intimidating air. “I know you love her, but do not mistake for a moment that my feelings for her have ever changed.”

Wilardo went silent and began to work on the garden again. “Whatever. If you’re going to be a pussy for a while longer then I guess it’s fine.”

Noel stifled a chuckle and chided, “Easy for you to say considering you haven’t tried to convey your feelings at all since being in the mansion. You all should remember the loops now. So why is it you remain complacent in your advances?”

Wilardo’s hands froze and his hair fell over his eyes.

Noel watched him carefully and with a knowing tone he shut his eyes. “I see.”

Later that evening after dinner Wilardo lingered in the doorway to Sirius’s room. He noticed Claire and Sirius chatting though Claire was the more talkative of the two.

He leaned against the door frame. “Hey guys, mind if I show you something in the garden?”

Claire perked up, grasping Sirius’s wrist and dragging him along.

His face flushed crimson, “U-Unhand me I can very well walk there without you manhandling me!”

 The two of them bantered as they followed Wilardo out the door. Wandering over to the garden patch he stepped aside, a familiar blonde male standing there next to him.

Sirius’s features were one of shock while for Claire, tears pricked her eyes. She released Sirius and burst in a sprint knocking into Noel and grasping him tightly to her with a sob.

Sirius lingered there for a moment before joining the two and chiding, “I was wondering when you would finally show your face in front of me again. I don’t care to be kept waiting you know.”

Noel smiled at Sirius as he lightly pets the sobbing Claire’s head.

While it wasn’t openly expressed, Sirius was just as happy to have Noel back with them.

Claire was just always better at expressing such things.

The four stood there near the small garden patch under the light of the stars and full moon. Reunited once more.


End file.
